Bad Apple
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: Fem!Crona...May change to M for later chapters...When crona is captured by the DWMA her adoptive mother eruka swears to get her back if its the last thing she'll do. But what if a certain young shinigami gets too attached to the witches daughter and the witches daughter returns his feelings and doesn't want to leave...Kid X Crona! Crona is kinda OOC in the beginning...


"I-i'll have the g-gr-..." tsugumi tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out. Meme and anya wanted to try a new cafe out that had just opened, tsugumi was excited and hungry until the intense glare of their waitress made her loose her appetite completely. "What do you want?" the pinkette asked with annoyance laced in her voice. "Tsugumi hurry and order. She is scaring me." meme whispered to her weapon. "Grilled cheese!" tsugumi screamed with a flushed face.

The pinkette wrote on her notepad and walked behind the counter. "Did you guys not notice?" anya asked. Tsugumi and meme looked at her in confusion. "She was wearing one of those tracking bracelets that liz and patty used to wear." anya pointed out. The girls turned their heads to stare at the irritated looking girl. She had short choppy pink hair, wore the cafe uniform which was a black dress with a fluffy bottom, white apron with a white bow in the back and white stockings with **black flats**, and glared at everyone. "I wonder if she is on probation also?" meme questioned.

The pinkette walked over with their food and placed the tray on the table. She slid their food to them and walked away with an annoyed look. "Um. Thank you!" tsugumi called out. The girl stopped and turned her head slightly. She didn't smile, but her eyes seemed empty of emotion. "I can't deal with this." The girl sighed and placed the tray on the counter. "I'm leaving." the girl said and walked out.

Being the curious girls they were they ate their food and walked behind the counter. " !" The girls called out for the owner. "Hi girls!" a round man in a suit and hat walked out. "What brings you?" he smiled. "We were wondering if the new girl was on probation?" meme began. "Yeah is she like the thompson sisters?" tsugumi asked.

"Oh ! I hope she treated you with nice service! She has a rough time dealing with people." sighed. "Actually she is the **adoptive** daughter of the frog witch eruka." the man smiled up at the girl. "D-daughter...Of a...F-frog witch?" the girls asked in fear. "What would the DWMA want with a witches daughter?" anya asked curiously. "That information I don't know but please be kind to her, she can't deal with things." the man smiled as he walked into his busy cafe.

Anya, Meme, and Tsugumi walked out of the cafe. Meme and tsugumi walked one way while anya walked in cronas direction. "Anya where are you going?" tsugumi asked her miester. "I'm curious. I want to see where she goes. This is a witches daughter." anya claimed and kept walking. Meme and tsugumi looked at each other and followed the blonde.

They hid behind corners every time they saw the girl turn around and would act as if they were looking in shop windows. They watched as she made her way up the DWMA steps. "What is she doing here?" meme questioned. "I wanna find out. What is lord death up to?" anya mumbled as they followed after the girl. The pinkette walked into the school and slammed the door behind her. The girls crept inside and once again followed. They watched as the young girl disappeared down a **flight** of stairs and into the chamber where guest stayed.

"What are you girls doing?" a voice came from behind them. They squeaked and turned around to see stein and spirit. "W-we were just curious about the new girl. said she was a w-witches daughter." meme mumbled. "That man can't keep his mouth shut." stein sighed.

"Sorry for asking but...um...Why does the DWMA want to keep a witches daughter?" anya questioned. Stein and spirit looked at each other. "Promise you want tell?" spirit asked. The girls nodded. "Eight hundred years ago the witch arachne took witches souls and combined them with weapons which created demon weapons. She was wanted by both witches and lord death. She had two younger sisters." spirit began. "One of the sisters was the witch medusa. She had a child and melted down one of the weapons into black blood. She replaced her childs blood with the black blood and tried to create a weapon." stein said lighting a cigarette.

"She did that to her own child?" tsugumi asked in fear. "Yep." spirit looked as if he was on the verge of tears. "When lord death found out he quickly took the witches soul, but sadly medusa wasn't alone. The child was taken by the witch eruka and she raised the child as her own. That child is crona gorgon. And a captive of the DWMA." stein smirked.

"But what does the DWMA want with her?" anya asked. "Simple. We want to make a student of the DWMA and hopefully use her to take down more witches, but..." spirits voice trailed off. "We need her to join a group to go on missions with. We can't trust her just yet. We were thinking about teaming her with maka and soul but spirit want allow it. Black*star and tsubaki want do her any good due to black*stars rowdiness. She said she wouldn't be able to deal with it." stein sighed.

"She could join us!" meme smiled. "I wish we could agree but your in the NOT class and we want her with a group that is in crescent moon." spirit sighed. "What about lord deaths son?" tsugumi asked. "We plan on asking him next. If he disagrees then we will have no choice but to return her." stein claimed. "How did you capture her anyway?" anya questioned. "She had broken into the death cities public library and was trying to steal an old book of witches and spells that are hid under the library." stein smirked.

"If she can't be trusted why is she working at 's?" tsugumi questioned. "It wasn't hard to find out the girl wasn't very social, so lord death thought it would be nice to allow her to work in death city and **meet new people**. Speaking of which how would you say she is doing?" spirit asked. "Well she scares people because she glares a lot and she mumbles about how she can't deal with things. Besides that I think shes OK." meme smiled.

"Whats going on?" a voice called from behind the girls. They turned around to see crona glaring at them from the bottom of the steps. "We were just um..." anya and tsugumi tried to find the words. "We were curious so we followed you." meme smiled.

Crona tched and walked up the stairs. The girls saw she carried a towel and change of clothes. "I'm going to the showers." she told stein and spirit. "I'll escort you!" spirit smiled but got kicked in the gut by stein. "I'll handle her spirit you escort the girls out of the DWMA." stein said to his former weapon. Spirit gave a slight nod and led the girls away. Crona walked into the girls locker room and started the shower. Stein waited outside smoking a cigarette while crona scrubbed her hair with some shampoo she had bought the day before. " ...please hurry and help me..." crona thought.

**Meanwhile**

"Crona..." eruka cried into her pillow. Mizune sat beside her best friend trying to calm her. "Chi chi chi chi." mizune said. "I can't believe those bastards took her!" eruka screamed. "Chi chi." mizune patted her friends back. "Your right! Crona I'll get you back! If its the last thing I do!" eruka cried into her pillow. She had asked crona if she would sneak into death city and snag a few spell books. Crona had agreed and now she was captured. Eruka blamed herself and had cried every night since the pinkettes capture.

Mizune had stayed with her friend every second since she found out. And they knew that one way or another they would get crona back. Even if they had to destroy they shitty place known as death city...


End file.
